Transformers Animated 2: The continued series
by BlueStar19
Summary: TFA continued. But with more than meets the optic. Please read.


Alright: So I got mad and decided to continue the Animated Series. I've been thinking of how to do the story and now I do. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I will only own my future characters.

Warnings: There will be pair ups and slash. Will always be rated T. Nothing inappropriate. Will have mpreg. Character(s), well I won't spoil too much of it.

Pairing:

Jazz x Prowl  
Optimus Prime x Black Achrania  
Bumblebee x Sari  
Bulkhead x Scrapper and Mixmaster  
Ratchet x Arcee  
Wasp x Jettwins  
Ultra Magnus x Rodimus Prime

Chapter 1: Funeral for a hero

Jazz sat next to Prowl's lifeless body. He cried and mourned. Prowl looked peaceful as he lay there. Jazz laid his helm on Prowl's chest. The metal felt cold, but not too cold yet. The cyberninja kept muttering stuff. Optimus Prime walked in and watched Jazz for a sec.

"Jazz," Optimus started before taking a deep breath, "we're ready."

"Alright OP. I'll be there soon," said Jazz and turned back toward Prowl. He softly kissed the cold, dead metal of his lover. "I love you Prowler."

Jazz stepped aside as Bulkhead, Ratchet, and the dinobots came in. Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl took turns nuzzling Prowl. Bulkhead and Optimus took Prowl's body to be buried. Jazz and Ratchet were the last to leave.

"I know the pain kid. At least he is in peace," said Ratchet as they walked outside.

"He saved Prime and everyone else. He sacrificed his life to save many," Jazz said after a few minutes of silence. He let a few tears go. "There could of been another way."

"If Prowl didn't do it, then everyone would of lost their lives," said Ratchet.

"I just want him back," Jazz whispered as he stopped in his tracks. "Prowl? Prowler, where are you? Prowl, please don't go. Please, don't leave me."

"Jazz, are you alright?" asked Ratchet.

"Prowl, he came to me. I felt him. I heard him. He said to stop mourning over him," said Jazz, letting the tears stream down his face.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" asked Bumblebee.

"Give us a sec Bumblebee," said Ratchet. "Come on Jazz."

Jazz wiped his tears away and walked with Ratchet. Every cyberninja that still lived were there. The team that Prowl joined, Ultra Magnus, the dinobots, and Sari were also there. Jazz just looked at the coffin that held his lover. It seemed like time went by slowly for Jazz. He was shaken by Optimus.

"Come on Jazz. It's getting late," said Optimus.

"Alright," said Jazz.

"Hey, are you sure that you're going to be alright?" asked Optimus in concern.

"I'll be alright. Just still a bit sad about what happened," said Jazz before pausing for a moment. "You know, we were thinking of having children of our own. Me and Prowl I mean. We were going to become sparkmates when the war ended."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Optimus. "I didn't realize that you two were that close."

"We were. We first met when Prowl started his training with Master Yoketron," said Jazz.

***flashback***

"A ninja is silent and deadly. They hide in the shadows and attack with swiftness," said Master Yoketron.

"But I don't want to fight in this war," Prowl said.

"Jazz, show our newbie how to be a cyberninja. I am going to meditate," said Master Yoketron.

Prowl watched Master Yoketron leave. He slightly growled until he saw Jazz. He was so handsome. Jazz tried not to just go up and kiss the mech that stood before him.

"Alright, let's begin," said Jazz.

***present***

"I loved him the moment I first laid optics on him. After he settled in, we got together and we confessed our feelings. Prowl trained hard and became a cyberninja," said Jazz. "Then he got in a ship and left. Never heard from him again until I met your team on Earth."

"We'll all see him when our time comes," said Optimus.

_Oh Prowler, how I wish that you were here _Jazz thought.

Jazz laid on his berth. He looked up at the ceiling. He remembered the first time him and Prowl kissed. Jazz looked over at Master Yoketron's room. He felt as if all of the fallen cyberninjas were there, including Prowl. Jazz smiled with happiness.

A/N: I know that this was short. Some will be short, some long.


End file.
